


Mornings like these

by Shirosbluesamurai



Series: Peter, Harley, MJ, and the Kids [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle is a great mom, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Peter Parker is a great dad, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: How Peter and MJ take care of their kids through a bad night and how the morning after looks, through the eyes of Harley KeenerAKACuddles





	Mornings like these

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just finished finals, yay!! I hope to write more over summer and I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Past child abuse briefly mentioned

The morning sun came in through Harley’s window and he groaned loudly. 

 

“FRIDAY shut the damn blinds,” he grumbled as he wrapped a blanket further around him. 

 

“No can do, Mr. Kenner. According to the protocol, “Sleep is for the Weak” the blinds must stay open,” she responded. Harley cracked an eye open and sat up in his bed.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“It is currently 10:45 am, Mr. Keener,” FRIDAY answered promptly. Harley sighed deeply and scratched his head.

 

“Anyone else up yet?” 

 

“Afraid not, Mr. Keener. Peter, Ms. Jones, Ezra, and Isabella are all currently sleeping in Ms. Jones’ room.”

 

Harley winced. Oh yea, last night. 

 

Last night was rough. First, Ezra woke up screaming.

 

*****************

 

Peter heard the scream first, of course. He bolted out of bed and towards the sound. Even with his enhanced senses, he didn’t beat MJ to the door. The couple ran into Ezra's room together and looked for their boy. He wasn’t on his bed but was curled up in a corner of the room. MJ sighed sadly as she slowly walked over to her child. Peter hesitantly followed. She stopped right in front of the child and sat down.

 

“Ez, you alright?” She asked in a low voice. He flinched back when she spoke and looked up at her with large eyes. He stared for a second before shifting his eyes to the ground.

 

“I’m sorry mo-MJ. Please don’t hurt me. I’ll be quiet, I won’t scream again,” he swore as he stared nervously at her face. MJ hid her anger towards the people who would ever hurt a child and settled on a soft smile. She looked up to Peter and patted the floor next to her. Peter obeyed and took a seat.

 

“Ezra, Peter and I will never hurt you. Never. Even if we do get a little mad sometimes, you are safe in this home. Okay?” She told him in a soothing yet hard voice. Every word she said was captivating and demanded attention. Ezra shifted his gaze to Peter, and Peter smiled at the boy. Ezra bit his lip as it quivered slightly. He gave the two a slow nod and then looked back to his fiddling hands.

 

“Can I please sleep with you guys tonight,” Ezra asked under his breath. Peter and MJ looked at each other with identical grins and stood up. As they turned, they were greeted with the beautiful sight of Harley, looking half-dead, leaning around the door frame. The couple stiffed a laugh.

 

“He okay?” Harley slurred as he tried to stand up straight. 

 

“He’s better now,” Peter reassured him as he gently led Harley back to his room. Meanwhile, MJ picked Ezra up and headed towards her bedroom. Ezra laid his head against MJ’s chest as she walked in a slow, methodical fashion and she rubbed his back in a soothing motion. 

 

“Love you, Mommy,” Ezra muttered tiredly. MJ stopped in her tracks and stared at the boy for a minute. A single tear ran down her cheek as she stared at the boy, who she wouldn’t even dream could be in her life two months ago.

 

“I love you too, Ez,” She whispered as she kissed her head and gently laid him on the bed. Peter arrived not a moment later and laid on the opposite side to MJ so the little boy was in the middle of them. 

 

MJ wrapped her arms around the boy and ran her hands through his hair. Peter, already half asleep as well, draped an arm over the other two and pulled them closer to him.

 

“He called me mommy,” MJ said after a minute. Peter opened his eyes slightly and his lips rolled into a fond smile. He kissed her forehead but said nothing else. It was enough of a response for her.

 

2 hours later, Peter heard the tiny pitter-patter of feet walking towards him. He begrudgingly lifted his head and was met with Isabella’s equally tired face.

 

“What’s wrong, Bella?” his scratchy voice asked. 

 

“No sweep,” she confessed as she squeezed her stuffed animal bunny tightly to her chest. Peter grabbed her and pulled her into the bed.

 

“You can sleep with us tonight, okay Bella?” He said as she cuddled closely to his chest. She let out a small yawn and latched onto his shirt.

 

“Why Ez here?” She whispered to Peter after a moment.    
  


“Ez was having a bad night too,” Peter replied. The response seemed to be enough for the girl because she didn’t answer and only buried her head into his chest. Peter ran a hand over her back and prayed to God that there would be no more problems tonight.

 

1 hour later, Peter heard small sniffles coming from the bundle laying beside him and he again forced his eyes open. Bella had small tears in her eyes and was playing with the ears of her bunny. God damn Parker luck.

 

“Izzy…” Peter groaned, exhausted to no end. He looked to the clock next to his bed and sighed, 3 am. She looked up at him with a pouty face and small tears rolled down her cheeks, “Sorry, Peter.”

 

She made a small hiccuping noise and Peter rushed to shush her. There was no need to wake up the other occupants of the room. But alas, Peter’s hope was for nothing because nothing could silence MJ’s maternal instincts. MJ opened her eyes and looked at the little girl.

 

“Iz? What’s wrong, darling?” 

 

Isabella turned to face MJ and that seemed to open the flood gates completely. 

 

“MJ,” Isabella cried as she reached for her mother figure. Peter lifted the girl up and placed her in MJ’s arms as he drew Ezra closer to him. At least he was still asleep for the moment. MJ pulled Izzy into her arms and curled tightly around the girl. She peppered light kisses onto her head and whispered soft and tired nothings into the girl's hair, which seemed to sooth all the occupants of the room.

 

Not a moment later, Peter was asleep, with Izzy and Michelle quick to follow.

 

********************

 

Harley stretched and let out a yawn before standing up. He walked down the quiet hall in slight disbelief. Normally at this time, the kids were already screaming and running around with Peter demanding they sit down and eat their breakfast. Harley continued walking and stopped in front of MJ’s room. His face lit into a soft smile at the sight he saw.

 

Peter, MJ, Izzy, and Ezra were all sleeping soundly on MJ’s bed. The family was laying close together, so close that Peter was able to wrap an arm around all of them. The other arm was wrapped around Ezra, who was tucked tightly into Peter’s side. The boy had a fistful of Peter’s shirt in one of his hands and the other was laid on top of Peter’s face, not that Peter seemed to mind though. 

 

MJ, meanwhile, had consumed Izzy as a part of her, so much that the girl could barely be seen except for her long, curly black hair. One of Izzy’s hands was holding the hand that was apart of MJ’s arm around her stomach; the other was sprawled out on the bed. 

 

They all looked at peace. 

  
  
“Friday, take a picture and send this to the Jones-Parker file,” Harley requested as he once again headed to the kitchen.

 

“Right away, Sir,” FRIDAY responded. 

 

Harley decided that pancakes were perfect for a morning like this. He set to work making them and couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to be apart of a family like this.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you liked it! Any suggestions?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
